candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sofia
in "Little Ladies: Courtesy" }} Sofia is the former main antagonist and now, one of the supporting characters of Candy Series. She made her debut in Reaching for the Stars: Friendship as the opposing character to Candy JEM. Sofia is described as one of the four 'princesses' of Sacred Hearts Primary School alongside Emilia, Qistina and Zara. Biography Early Life In Sofia's early years, she was a tragically misguided person who only acts the way she does because of her influence from Lily, who she was once very attached to. In keeping her in line with their tight standards on what being a member of the family entails and also with Pavlovian behavioral conditioning, possibly even combined with mental abuse of some sort. Sofia strongly believed that she should distant herself between her and the less wealthy due to bad influence from her cousin. Sometime after getting into Sacred Hearts Primary School, Sofia became popular in school for her family's wealth and social stature. Hence getting a reputation as one of the school's "princesses". Since then, Sofia became close friends with Emilia, Zara and Qistina who are of equal wealth as her. Reaching for the Stars: Friendship Healthy Pretty Girls: Diet Everybody's Favorite Friend: Amity Sparkle and Shine: Hygiene Style with Substance: Savvy Caught in the Net: Technology Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility Happy Holidays!: Travel Girls on Guard: Self-Defence Top of the Class: Academics Starstruck!: Fandom Seasons of Blossom: Growing Up My Little Secret: Privacy Little Ladies: Courtesy Keeping You Waiting: Time Management Dreams Take Flight: Ambition Boys & Girls Rule!: Growing Up Kitchen Capers: Cooking Tiny Terrors: Manners Sofia was mentioned by Joni during the aftermath of Candy JEM getting bullied by Sera and Nora, describing her not as bad as Sera. A Class Effort: Leadership On Our Own: Self-Reliance Rules of Popularity: Reputation More Than Friends: Feelings Brotherly Bother: Responsibility Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition Athletic Ace: Sports The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement Facing Our Fears: Superstitions Spick & Span: Cleanliness Stress-Busters: Stress Management Be True, Be You: Interests Saving A Spendthrift: Money Management Trainee Trouble: Perseverance Memory Mishap: Road Safety When an amnesiac Joni asked Miss Miyuki where is her seat, Sofia was seen puzzled and surprised alongside Zara and Qistina. Appearance Sofia bears a striking resemblance to her mother. She has cerise eyes and has shoulder-length magenta hair with fringes that covers her forehead and part of her eyebrows. She is tall (bearing a height of 146cmSeason of Blossoms: Growing Up, page 37) and has a slender figure. Sofia was also known to have hairy legs, as said by Joni when she was compared with Mia in Little Ladies: Courtesy.Little Ladies: Courtesy, page Sofia is considered to be rather attractive, as both Richard and his mother commented that she looked like a doll.citation needed Along with most other characters, she consistently change her clothing occasionally. According to most of her schoolmates, especially Richard, the clothes that she wears are outrageous, but her sense of clothes soon improved after some time and started to wear more modest clothing. Personality Sofia is a narcissist; vain, spoilt, bratty and arrogant person. She is considerably short-tempered and even the slightest provocation could trigger her anger. Hence to a point of physically abusing people, noticeably Zara and Qistina; Sofia threw her self-made pencil holder of hers to her two friends when they insisted on befriending Candy JEM, and pulling their hair when they do not agree with her opinion. Sofia lorded her wealth that her family has and tend to disdainfully treat the less wealthy and/or those that she dislike. Lily spoiled the latter and even encouraged and supported her behaviour, which have greatly affected Sofia's psyche, to the point of valuing what her cousin drived into her, noticeably attention, money and pride. She also bears a rather flamboyant and egoistical nature (a perfect contrast to Mia's composed, shy and well-collected demeanor). As Sofia always wanted all the attention to herself from people at times. As time went on, Sofia's arrogance and spoilt nature had subsided (though she still showed them at times) and she became more apologetic to her previous actions –most noticeably towards Zara and Qistina– and tried to make up for them. Sofia showed a more light-hearted and serene side of her, displaying altruistic traits when her classmates tried to dissuade otherwise. She also has a slight or even complete change of heart towards everyone such as Richard and Joni, as she genuinely cared for them despite not really showing it. Abilities Intelligence Sofia on several occasions displayed intelligence in several aspects of life. The most noticeable is when she got between 11th to 20th place in her class, hence showing her to be rather academically inclined.Top of the Class: Academics, page Sofia occasionally showcased her knowledge and quick thinking, noted when she knew a way to treat motion sickness as she applied it on Joni during their flight to Langkawi, and when she gave advice to Joni on how to cure her Hay Fever. Singing Sofia displayed her talent in singing ever since her debut, when she sang alongside Zara and Qistina and left the audiences (the classmates) cheered in awe. Sofia seemed to showcase pride in her ability and even grew ambitious, as she, without a hint of pessimism, revealed her dream occupation is to become a singer. Sofia also expressed knowledge and interest in music, as she was known to acknowledge Mikael's songs and remembering the lyrics and meanings by heart. Sofia even impressed Mikael to a degree of letting him making the decision to replace Joni with her. Other Media Candy Careers Card Game 1.0 and 2.0 Sofia, along with many other characters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different types of occupations. She is depicted as: * Latin Dancer * Painter * Guide * Singer * Actress Candy Cuties Sofia along with all the other chacters of Candy Series are featured in the spin-off Candy Cuties Series. Sofia appears in all the current volumes except volume 7 and 9. Character Interview In the official 2018 fanbook, Sofia was interviewed on several questions: 1. Question: Name one strength and one weakness of yours. * Sofia's answer: My strength is I'm beautiful, and my weakness is I'm beautiful (it causes jealousy). 2. Question: Why do you think your classmates avoid you? * Sofia's answer: Jealousy among girls is very scary. 3. Question: What do you think of Richard? * Sofia's answer: He's a black-hearted, two-faced hypocrite. He always does things that I despise! 4. Question: So why do you treat him as a good friend? * Sofia's answer: Because I can be myself around him. 5. Question: How did you meet Zara and Qistina? * Sofia's answer: We grew up together. They are like sisters to me. 6. Question: Emilia was once close to you. Why are you enemies now? * Sofia's answer: We're just not as close as we once were; we're not enemies! 7. Question: If you had a time machine, would you go back to the past or to the future? * Sofia's answer: The future... to see myself all grown up. 8. Question: If you discovered that your future self was fat, what would you do? * Sofia's answer: I'd shake her awake! Trivia * In Dreams Take Flight: Ambition, it was revealed that Sofia's ambition is to become a singer.Dreams Take Flight: Ambition, page 48 * "Sofia" means wisdom in Greek, which is ironic as pre-character development Sofia is the exact opposite of a wise person. * In the official Candy Series characters' stats, several information of Sofia are revealed: ** Sofia's blood type is O. ** Sofia's favorite things are branded products and Guys Generation. ** Sofia's hobbies are boasting, dressing up and shopping. * As of Spick & Span: Cleanliness, it was revealed that Sofia suffered from Allergic rhintis, ''also known as ''Hay Fever. * Sofia was ranked tenth in the 2014 Candy Series characters popularity poll. * In Book 13, it was revealed that Sofia is scared of rats. * According to the official 2018 Candy Series Fanbook: ** Sofia's birthday is on April 12, hence making her an Aries. ** Positive traits of Sofia include her occasional kindness, her caring nature towards her friends and her straightforwardness when speaking (although it sometimes offends others). ** Negative traits of Sofia include her stubbornness, bluntness and impoliteness. ** Sofia's favorite food is French cuisine while her least favorite food is street hawker food. ** Sofia's strongest subjects are English and Music while her weakest subjects are history and geography. ** Sofia joins the singing club in her school. ** Sofia's favorite dressing style is princess style clothing that are ultra-extravagant and over-the-top. She also likes shiny and gaudy dresses. ** Sofia's pastimes are shopping and checking in at every single location she visits on social networking sites. ** Sofia's role model is the girl K-pop idol band TWICE. ** Sofia's motto is "Glow at all times!". ** Sofia's personal stats are: References Navigation Category:Student Category:Year 5 Student Category:Female Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Antagonists Category:Female Supporting Characters Category:Year 5 Students Category:Year 5 Category:Kweks Category:Former Antagonists Category:Enemies